


Chasing the Morning Aweay

by dreaminthepast



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaminthepast/pseuds/dreaminthepast
Summary: Mornings were never really Changmin's strong suit
Relationships: Kim Junsu (JYJ)/Shim Changmin
Kudos: 4





	Chasing the Morning Aweay

A soft click filters through the air as a door swings silently wide. Eyes peer around the door searching out objects in the room to avoid crashing into them as the light from the hallway creates a triangle of colour on the floor; its still to dark outside for the window to be of any help.

Bare feet pad towards the bed, skirt the desk before stepping over the pile of dirty laundry. The side of the bed is low, sheets twisted to reveal a shoulder here, a long leg stretched out there.

Fingers skirt up the exposed arm, shaking gently. "Min, Minnie-ah, time to get up."

Something that sounds like 'ten more minutes' escapes into the open air, those long limbs rolling away towards the sanctuary that the other side of the bed offers.

A hand and a knee dimple the free space of the mattress another body joining the already established occupant

"Min, Minnie-ah, time to get up," the phrase repeats itself like the needle has hit a snag in the vinyl except this time a soft wet press follows it on an exposed patch of neck.

"Yunho stop being sweet," the pillow absorbs most of the words turning them into a partially incoherent grumble.

"Not Yunho."

Sleepy eyes open, turning to find the source of the vocalization, sheets slipping, head, hips and toes follow. "Junsu, where's Yoochun?"

"You realize we're not joined at the hip right?"

A head tilt points to the answer being pondered before the whole thought is tossed in the garbage can to be recycled along with all of those English lyrics that don't make any grammatical sense.

"Just ten more minutes Susu. You can have the front seat for ten more minutes."

"Today's Tuesday, it's Jaejoong's turn"

Defeat is a bitter breakfast with no nutritional value.

Junsu's soft lips an can be considered a consolation prize, especially when the taste of green tea lingers in the soft dip. A soft hand requests co-operation, covers slipping away from Chagmin's chest and hips approve of the suggestion being put forth.

Junsu's lips skip down like a pebble skipping the water creating its final splash around Changmin's dusted navel dip.

Four walls absorb the moan without complaint, the pillow is not as fortunate as a scream meets its protective casing.

The swipe of Junsu's tongue, the hollowing of his cheeks and his smiling eyes cause earthquakes; and aftershocks kill. If a popsicle were ever shown this much love it would melt on contact creating a puddle of sticky mess. The resemblance is uncanny.

One coherent thought is produced; when the earth finally implodes it will probably feel like this or at least the hope is there.

"I think I need ten more minutes, make that fifteen," Changmin sighs.

"Come have a shower with me, it will give you time to nap while the others get ready"


End file.
